Fia
Fia is a teenage girl with a caring personality. She appears in the game Riviera: the Promised Land and is a playable character. Appearance and Personality Fia is a teenage girl with a caring personality. She wears a long green skirt, and a black vest over a long-sleeved white blouse. She has long green hair tied with a matching ribbon and green eyes. Story 'Early Life' Not much is known of Fia's parents but, she lives with her grandfather who is the chief of her home town. Riviera: the Promised Land One day, Fia and Lina discover the unconscious body of Ein and decide to nurse him back to health at their house. Once he becomes conscious, she and Lina introduce themselves as residents of Rubena. Soon after, she hears news about a neighboring village that has come under attack by an unknown force. She asks her grandfather to allow her and Lina to investigate the cause. When he refuses, she and Lina decide to go off alone. They are found out by Ein, who decides to join them. Fia then uses a magic circle to teleport the group to the village of the Arcs. Fia expresses a deep concern for the Arcs and, while there, Fia finds an Arc named Serene who tells them her village was destroyed by something with wings. The party then faces the very cause of the devastation, Malice, a grim angel sent to exterminate the Arcs. In the end, the party is unable to defeat her but her Diviner reacts to Ein's causing her to become severly weakened and she retreats. Abilities and Weapons Fia has shown great ability in the ability in the use of magic both inside and outside of battle. In one instance, she was able to purify the soul of dead man. Also, she was able to use magic circles to transport herself and the party to distant locations. In battle, she has the power to heal her friends. Fia also has knowledge of herbs that allow her to create potions to help the party even further. In Battle Fia's main focus in battle is to support her allies with white magic healing allies. Her weapon of choice is a rapier allowing her to inflict Holy-Damage with her attacks. She has has a talent for cooking and mixing herbs which allow her to use plenty of restorative abilities. Mixing Fia has shown a vast knowledge of herbs being able to both identify and create potions from herbs found in the game. Healing Magic When Fia uses staves and spell books, they allow her to heal allies. Staves allow single target healing. Spell books, on the other hand, allow party healing. With either type of weapon, the more rare it is, the more she will heal. Weapons Rapier: Allow Fia to inflict three hits at once also inflicting Holy-elemental damage to her enemies. Staff: '''Allows Fia to cast healing magic on allies with the lowest HP. '''Herbs: Fia mixes herbs together to create healing potions. Spell Book: Allows Fia to heal to entire party. Sword: Fia makes one slash at the enemy. Bow: Fia shoots an arrow at the enemy.